


Without even knowing

by warumono



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warumono/pseuds/warumono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, John gets dragged along for a case by Sherlock - which is nothing new, really, except that this time...things take an interesting turn for the army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without even knowing

He puts the cup slowly to his lips and took a sip from the delicious hot black tea he had made moments ago. It was so lovely. Just sitting here without being disturbed and on top of it - it was silent. It was really nice to have a moment for himself, for a change, a moment of silence and calm-„JOHN!" -ness.

Sherlock rumbled into the living room. „John, we need to leave! Right now!" John closed his blue eyes and sighed. „Where to?"

„Of course to Felixstowe!" Sherlock shook his head and John smiled. Of course, Felixstowe, how did he dare not to know! „Sherlock, before I go there, I want to know why!" He put his cup down on the table and set his head on his folded hands.

„Because of golf!" The brown haired man started to put some random things into a bag he found somewhere in the chaos which was a result of his good sense for tidiness.

"You want to play golf?" John shook his head and smiled wider. Oh, he loved this game of playing dumb. Of course he didn't know what golf had to do with Felixstowe, but he knew that Sherlock had a case. It wasn't something big, so John wasn't involved. He had to work to pay the bills. One of them had to.

The case had to do with the inheritance of an old man. He had died a week ago and his daughter had found something. John didn't know what it was, but Sherlock was interested in it, so it must have been something interesting.

"No I don't want to play golf, John! But we have to go there to find the proof for my assumption, which actually isn't really an assumption, but in fact a deduction, which makes me very sure to find what I'm searching for. We have to leave! Now!" He swirled around and ran to the door. "John! Now!"

The blond man sighed and stood up. "Just wait, will you? I have to get my things ready!"

It really was cold. John wrapped his jacket around his body and zipped it up. His breath condensed in the air and he wished to be back to three hours ago. Back to sitting in a warm room and a comfortable chair.

"Sherlock...why did I have to come with you again? You could have just done this yourself, you know!"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I need you here!" With this, he started walking.

\--------------------------------------

They walked for a while and John could smell the salty air of the sea and hear the waves raging. They turned around a corner into a long street along the sea. The houses were arranged neatly in a row facing the sea. He liked it. Sherlock entered one of the houses. A sign had been put up above the door. "A guesthouse", John mumbled.

"Hello." A young woman smiled at them as they entered and walked to the reception. It was a small guesthouse, but you could see the love it was being maintained with in every detail. A fire crackled in the room next to them. John leaned forward to get a look into the wooden living room that was filled with a comfortable-looking lounge and a table with chairs next to it. John found it quite appealing.

"We need a room. Don't know how long we will be staying – is that a problem?" Sherlock smiled his 'I actually don't want to speak to stupid people but it's inevitable' smile.

"Oh it's ok. It's very cold and grey so we have a lot of free rooms available at the moment. Just do as you please." She smiled and gave Sherlock a key once all the paperwork was done. "If you need anything, feel free to contact us." She looked at him with the same smile that had stuck to her face since they arrived.

"What about my key?" John lifted one eyebrow. "Oh, I just gave the key to your..." She smiled. Why couldn't she stop all the smiling? Before she started talking again, John knew what was about to happen and as a response lifted the second eyebrow skeptically.

"...your…your friend."

"You know, we are only-"

"John, we have things to do!" Sherlock interrupted him and gave him a glare. Ah, whatever. It didn't matter anyway. It was always like that, everywhere they went. They ended up in a room with only one double bed. Once it had been very strange, because Sherlock had started to cuddle with him when they were sleeping. Not that it had been uncomfortable, but John wasn't used to something like this, least of all from Sherlock. The man who wasn't even slightly interested in human interaction had snuggled up to his back.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Sherlock! What the hell are we doing here?" John whispered and took a short peek around the corner. Meanwhile, Sherlock was searching some file folder in a bureau. They had gone to the golf club in Felixstowe and broken in, because it had been closed. But actually it was a good thing, because John didn't believe that they would show the files to Sherlock by choice and now they were on their own in this building.

Sherlock wasn't listening to John and mumbling about some data while looking at some files – then he put them back and took another. Suddenly, there where voices and footsteps.

"Sherlock!", John took a deep breath and looked around the room to find a place where he and Sherlock could hide.

"Got it!" Sherlock smiled, self-satisfied, and looked at John who hissed: "Good for you! We have to hide somewhere!"

There was a large closet with some garments in there. It wasn't exactly what one could call spacious enough for two grown men to hide in it, but it would have to do – still better than being caught. John pulled Sherlock towards the closet and pushed him inside. Then he got in, as well, and slowly closed the door, just before the voices came closer and someone entered the room.

It was stifling and John had problems to breathe. His heart was racing and he had the feeling that the heat radiating from Sherlock's body was burning him. Why was it so hot in that damn closet?

"I found it! I told you I was right. How could I not be!" Sherlock whispered into Johns left ear. His breath tingled on the sensible skin right below and John started to shiver. What on earth...!

"Just stop talking, will you?" The blond man turned his head around to look at Sherlock gloomily, but was caught off guard as he saw the smug looking eyes too closely into his own. His mouth fell slightly open and he could hear his own heartbeat. He wouldn't have been surprised if the men in the room heard it racing, too.

The detective's eyes skipped briefly to John's lips and back to his blue eyes. His breathing sped up. The parts of their bodies where both men were touching started to tingle and Sherlock tried to get away as far as the cramped closet allowed him to. 'Not again', he thought.

"Oh my god. I hope it was worth it!" John mumbled as he fell on the bed in their apartment. He still felt strange and was confused about what happened inside the closet. It had been kind of surreal and John wasn't sure how to interpret it. He could think about it later.

\-------------------------------------------------

John was already half asleep when Sherlock joined him in bed. He didn't move an inch because he was afraid that the brown haired man would notice he wasn't sleeping. But actually, it was pointless, because he was dealing with Sherlock, the king of deduction. John smiled. King of deduction, silly…he really needed to sleep.

Sherlock really liked sleeping in the same bed with John. He had already enjoyed it back in Baskerville, and the whole reason John had been dragged along to accompany him this time was because they would need to sleep over and he could make sure they ended up in one room with each other again. Sherlock bit his lip. He hated moment like these. His own body betrayed him and he couldn't make it stop. He really tried. But as soon as John licked his lips, which he did often, much to Sherlocks regret, his heart started to race and he couldn't concentrate anymore. That wasn't a situation he could accept! Something had to be done about it. 'Maybe if I …' Sherlock moved his head close to John's face – the other man still soundly asleep – and examined every inch of it. His lifted his index finger and traced the eyebrows, down the nose, coming to a halt only millimeters above the upper lip. His heart skipped a beat as John slowly started to move. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't move an inch and just stared at Johns lips. John's tongue licked over the upper lip and accidentally touched Sherlock's finger.

"What are you doing?" John's eyes suddenly widened and his chest started to move up and down forcefully when he realized how close the other man was. Sherlock moved his finger to softly touch the lower lip. As he did so, he captured the gaze of the blue eyes and didn't dare to blink. He was absolutely paralyzed by the perfection of the other man and didn't even realize how his head slowly moved down. John stopped breathing and froze. Seconds later he felt the soft touch of the detective's lips at the right corner of his mouth. Further gentle kisses were placed on his lips and John's stomach felt like it was about to burst. He didn't dare to move and just lay there barely able to breathe. His eyes were still wide open.

Sherlock's left hand found its way to John's hair and started to stroke the soft blond. The pressure he applied to the kisses grew and he put a leg over the body of the other man. After a while, he lifted his head a little and opened his eyes to look at the blond man beneath him.

"Sherlock ...what..." John's voice was hoarse and he felt embarrassed by its sound. Sherlock tried to find an answer in Johns eyes, tried to figure out how he would react to his actions. The fear of rejection spread in his stomach and he bit his bottom lip. What if he had destroyed everything John and he had had before? What if John would never want to see him again?

The room was quiet, except for the sound of fast breathing, and Sherlock hovered over John and waited anxiously for the other man to respond, to do something...anything.

Very slowly, John lifted his left arm to touch the soft brown curls and started to play with one of them. "I really don't know what is happening here, but…it feels good, so who cares?" he whispered, pulling Sherlock closer, and their lips met again.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat and his whole body was flooded with relief. Their tongues met forcefully and started a passionate fight for dominance. The air was filled with the heat of their bodies and sounds of desire. They had both waited so long for this – without even knowing.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Before he met John Sherlock would have laughed at anyone saying that one day, he would feel the urge to kiss someone. But with John, everything is different. He needs and he wants him to be by his side forever. He will never do anything to hurt him – and if someday he has to give his life for John's, he will do it without a second thought.


End file.
